The Sweetest Cake!
by AngelYuuri
Summary: Who would have guessed that this village has the sweetest cake Sanzo could ever taste! Nothing beats a strawberry cake covered Goku! SanzoGoku.


**: **Hi! I'm AngelYuuri, typing an author's note while eating brownies! Seriously! I thought I was going to die without my sweets for the past few days but luckily my grandmother decided to share some brownies to me. ^-^

**Disclaimer: **If I actually owned Saiyuki, I wouldn't be here writing fanfics instead, I'll draw this and make an actual manga! If I could only—T-T

**Warnings: **I'm Shonen-Ai Girl! You couldn't possibly see anything too graphic in here…39(Sanzo x Goku)…oh yeah! Not Beta-ed!

**Summary:** Who would have guessed that this village has the sweetest cake Sanzo could ever taste?! Strawberry cake covered Goku simply tastes the best.

**-:-The Sweetest Cake-:-**

"I'm so hungry…I'm going to die…" The brunette whined his unfilled stomach following the suit grumbling loudly.

"Then hurry up and die." Gojyo urged, he didn't need a rival in food when they arrived at the next town because he was also starving. God knows how that monkey can be when it comes to food.

"Hang on Goku, we're near the next village and I heard they're famous for their desserts." Hakkai reassured with a smile, unlike Gojyo he didn't favor Goku dying on them, Sanzo would surely be furious for numerous reasons.

And just like that Goku was immediately revived by the information given by their driver. "Yay! Desserts! Desserts! Desserts! Desserts! Desserts! Desse--" he lively cheered, his previous exhaustion gone in the air.

SMACK! The infamous paper fan of Genjyo Sanzo-sama knocked their poor empty heads.

"Shut up!" he scolded as he crossed his arms irritatedly. These morons better be quiet, he was also starving and these monkeys are making it worse.

"Bastard! What did you hit me for?! I didn't do anything!" Gojyo protested while rubbing the new bump he acquired from the hit. Hakkai was the one that made the stupid monkey all excited, why is he the one hit here?! That smiling nagging freak needs some punishment too!

"Sorry, I moved on instinct." The blond said but his frowning face not in a least bit apologetic. The kappa moron was usually involved in the ruckus so he also instinctively hit him.

"You damned monk." The scowling redhead annoyedly muttered under his breath, glaring daggers at Sanzo.

BANG! A sizzling hole was on the green jeep on the spot just before Gojyo's raised legs, just another addition to the collection.

"Oi! That was on purpose!!!" he complained but when he saw a vein throbbing and the raised gun's familiar click which signals that the next bullet would be released, he instantly shut his mouth. That bullet would probably hit him next and he didn't want to risk it.

They continued their journey with a lot of arguments, insults, whines and bumps courtesy of Gojyo and Goku's big mouths, several wasted bullets from Sanzo's spirit gun and smiles and chuckles on Hakkai's part. And lo and behold! They made it to the village within a few hours of driving…and alive.

"Wh-what's with this village?!" Gojyo asked in astonishment as he looked the entrance village, the others were also speechless or maybe just simply didn't want to bother speaking.

The place was decorated grandly; from the entrance to the roads and houses, villagers were taping streamers, draping ribbons and garlands here and there. As they drove further into the place they saw some people preparing a mini stage while the others arranged the tables and chairs around the nearly finished platform.

"I don't know, but let's find a place to stay first." Hakkai said driving to the inn he saw nearby.

**o~o~0~o~o**

"It's seems like this village is holding a big festival tonight." Hakkai informed as he entered the room, he asked the inn keeper just a while ago, Goku and Gojyo immediately brightened.

"That means lots of food!" the eager brunette cheered, he drooled at the thoughts of various foods he was going to eat entered his mind.

"And beautiful women!" the redhead joined as he drooled as well though for an entirely different reason, after all when you hear celebrations, food, beer and gorgeous girls are bound to follow.

"Ne, Sanzo, let's go!" Goku impatiently invited the quiet monk however he was bluntly and promptly turned down.

"You can go by yourself." Sanzo said coldly as he scanned the daily newspaper he was reading while sipping his tea and smoking at the same time. Quite amazing how he can do those things all at once.

"Eh?! Why?" When he heard the refusal golden eyes rapidly switched to cute puppy dog ones. A blond eyebrow twitched, he almost blurted out 'Fine.' but he strengthened his resolve; he wouldn't-never fall for those irresistibly adorable eyes.

"I don't want to go." He coolly answered, Goku instantly slumped for he knew he was no match to Sanzo. He sulked in the corner saying goodbye to the meat buns, fried dumplings, beef stew, wanton noodles, mushroom soup, cakes etc., the dark aura surrounding him was getting darker and darker by the second.

"Gojyo, let's go shopping." Hakkai who was already at the door, called, Gojyo sighed as he stood up following Hakkai's suit.

"Well then, we'll be going." Gojyo said as he closed the door and departed.

"Hn."

**0o0o0o0o0**

"Thank you." A long orange-haired girl smiled as she bowed slightly to the fruits vendor then picked up the brown paper bags filled with fresh strawberries she just bought. She was having a hard time balancing the three heavy bags on her arms, suddenly; out of nowhere a black cat ran in front of her, she didn't want to step on the poor animal so she took a step back, which proved to be a bad move.

"Ah! NO!" Despite her shriek, she still fell on her butt and her groceries were scattered everywhere; thankfully none of them seems to be seriously damaged.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked, she looked up to see a man with long red hair with matching crimson eyes offering a hand to her.

"Un, thank you…" she took the hand awkwardly and got on her feet.

"You're welcome beautiful miss…" Gojyo playfully smiled at the young lady, indiscreetly asking for her name.

"Yumi, my name is Yumi, thank you for helping me." the girl smiled back and bowed slightly.

"Oh? Yumi? That's a cute name very fitting for a cute girl like you." Gojyo complimented.

"Haa…?" Yumi obliviously responded from the cliché line, Gojyo was about to say some more cheesy crap but Hakkai cut him off.

"Yumi-san, if you don't mind me asking, why were you carrying these many stuff." Hakkai handed the brown bags to her, he had gathered her things while Gojyo was busy hitting on the girl.

"Uh, that's…you see…my father is an owner of a large sweetshop and we were supposed to prepare all the desserts for tonight's celebration and I am assigned to bake the cake. Normally my older sisters would help me but everyone is just too busy." She explained, a small blush staining her cheeks from embarrassment but they also noticed a small hint of sadness in her navy blue eyes. "Everyone in my family is a genius in baking, especially my sisters…father always praises them for it but to me he…" she trailed off, then out of the blue a determined look over came her face.

"I will definitely show father that I'm also…I'll make him proud of me too!" she finished, placing her bags beside her feet.

"But no matter how you look at it, you bought too much ingredients." Gojyo commented as he observed the big baggage filled with ingredients.

"Oh, these? Actually these aren't enough to--" she also glanced at the items she bought but a man on the background carrying a table caught her eye, at that moment she remembered what she must do. "Oh no! I'm going to run out of time!" Yumi frantically picked her belongings and ran to her house but before she could get farther…

"Ah!" Again one of the bags fell from her arms, she was having a hard time balancing the two bags while picking the fallen one. Sweat dropped from both men, they kinda felt sorry for the girl.

"Yumi-san if you'd like we could help you." Hakkai offered kindly with a smile while Gojyo collect the bag this time though he didn't let the girl carry it.

"Thank you very much, I appreciate your help." Yumi smiled and bowed politely to them. The redhead sighed this was bound to be troublesome but…

"If it's for a gorgeous girl like you I don't mind." With that they precede to Yumi's house and shop, of course Gojyo was flirting with the girl all the way there.

**o~o~0~o~o**

"Naa, Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo are late…" Goku moaned, with nothing to do and Sanzo being ice cold as ever, he was getting bored.

"So?" Sanzo emotionlessly replied pulling the news paper once again.

"I'm hungry…" a loud complaint from Goku's stomach supported the statement, he sighed, there was no choice, Goku's pestering isn't going to stop until he got some food. Besides, to be perfectly honest, he too, was bored of reading the paper after 5 times a row, might as well go out.

"Fine." He stood up and went out knowing the boy understood him and would follow him, there's no way Goku wouldn't understand something that relates to food or him getting meals, though most times misunderstands that he will be getting any food when obviously it's not the time for it.

"Yay! Food! Food! Food! Foo--" Goku sang to himself as he put on his clothes and quickly headed for the door.

SMACK! Another hit, another painful bump for Goku.

"Be quiet!"

**0o0o0o0o0**

"Whoa! You gotta be kidding…" Gojyo saw the huge amount of ingredients Yumi bought earlier laid on the corner, but what overwhelmed him the most was how humongous the cake they were going to make, its damn bigger than them!!!

"Hehehe…?" Hakkai could only chuckle uncertainly at the sight, he had a clear 'Are you SERIOUS?!?!?!?!' expression on his face. He now understood what the girl was going through, that sad flash in her eyes just a while ago. There's no way a single person can finish this cake without taking weeks and by that time parts of it must be rotting.

"There's no way you can finish a cake this big in one day much less a few hours!" Gojyo said incredulously as he pointed at the large 'plate' where they'll place the cake.

"I know…" Yumi mumbled sadly, her eyes downcast. Hakkai felt a bit sorry for her, Yumi-san just wanted his father to acknowledge her skills without comparing her to her sisters and this is her chance to prove that she was also admirable.

"We'll help don't worry, ne, Gojyo?" He gave her a reassuring smile, nodding to Gojyo.

"Un." Gojyo was a bit hesitant but in the end he couldn't refuse helping pretty girls especially those in distress, he sighed in defeat and agreed.

"Really? Thank you!" Yumi brightened up and bowed in thanks. 'Maybe, just maybe she had a chance to prove herself!' she felt very encouraged and silently promised herself that she would do her best.

"Well, let's get started, time is running." Hakkai grabbed the apron he saw on the table and they got started.

**o~o~0~o~o**

"Sanzo, isn't that Gojyo and Hakkai?" Goku pointed at the large open window they are passing by-they just came from the nearby restaurant and are heading to the inn-, indeed Gojyo and Hakkai was there quite occupied with something, most likely being busybodies and helping that orange haired damsel in distress.

"What are those two idiots doing?" Sanzo asked, although he wasn't really interested in knowing, it's probably just Gojyo trying to flirt and got them caught into some troublesome thing. It's almost like a routine. However, unlike him, Goku was pretty curious what they were up to, another addition to the troublesome thing.

"Let's go see!" Before Sanzo could stop him, Goku was already entering through the window and made his presence known to the others.

"Gojyo! Hakkai!" He called, Hakkai stopped from his work just in time to see the brunette enter the room.

"Goku?" He said somewhat surprised to see him here but when he saw a glimpse of Sanzo from behind, he immediately understood what happened. 'Must have taken him somewhere to eat…' He thought.

"Monkey?" Gojyo also stopping in his work when he heard Hakkai said Goku's name, the two were already chattering when Sanzo came in.

"What are you two doing?" Goku asked curiously as he looked around the room and their appearances.

"We're helping Yumi-san to bake the cake for tonight's celebration." Hakkai explained, including the girl's introduction to save time and breath.

"Cake?! Can I eat some?!" Goku ignored everything he said except for the word cake, his gold eyes sparkled in enthusiasm. He just ate, didn't he?!

"Obviously you can't, you stupid monkey!" Gojyo smacked Goku on the head wishing to knock some senses to him but to no avail, I think he just wasted his efforts to kill some more brain cells.

"Um, you can have some if you'd like, after all Hakkai-san and Gojyo-san were kind enough to help me." Yumi offered smiling at Goku and Sanzo.

"Really?! Thank you nee-san!!!!!" A big grin instantly plastered itself on Goku's face as he cheered.

"Goku, since you're going to have some cake you better help us in the work too." Though Hakkai was beaming, he was obviously kinda threatening too when he said that.

"Eh?!?!?!" Goku whined, but again, he had no choice if wanted to eat he'd have to work for it, besides he really didn't want to get on Hakkai's bad side…it was rather…scary…

"What about you, Sanzo-sama?" Gojyo asked, sarcasm was clear in his tone, though he already knew the answer he just wanted to ask just to annoy the blond monk.

"Boring, you can do whatever you want but don't drag me into your bothersome messes." Sanzo stonily replied before he lit his cigarette and took a deep breath.

"You're so cold." Gojyo taunted but Sanzo merely disregarded him and quietly sat on one of the wooden chairs loitering around.

"Goku, why don't you help Yumi-san with the strawberry mixture and gelatine needed while me and Gojyo work on the sponge cake?" Hakkai suggested all of them agreed and resumed to their work. Yumi led Goku to a smaller room where they'll prepare the strawberry cream and other mixtures required while Gojyo and Hakkai worked on the bigger room making the enormous sponge cake, gluing the small pieces they cooked to make a big one.

**0o0o0o0o0**

"Yehey! We're finished!" Goku announced as he triumphantly walked to the neighboring room, Yumi following shortly after him with a smile. It's amazing how fast the work is being finished with the guys' help.

"On our side too." Hakkai said proudly as he stood up after gluing the last piece of sponge, he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Let's finish this cake up!" Gojyo suggested everyone nodded; Goku went back to the previous room to get the syrup first while the three cooperated to slice the sponge cake horizontally into three layers. They brushed the syrup on the bottom layer as Goku went again to get the strawberry mixture.

Just then Sanzo, who was out for a while in search for some cigarette since he ran out, returned.

"Oh! Sanzo you're back?" The Gojyo greeted, not really looking at the blond because he was busy brushing the syrup.

"What kind of cake are you trying to bake?" Sanzo asked, stunned, the cake wasn't 'this' big when he left, now it's damn bigger than him!!!!! Shock was evident in his face.

"Strawberry Cream layered cake." The raven answered for Gojyo while continuing his task.

"Isn't that a little too big?" Sanzo noted sarcastically.

"It's for the whole village so the size is also bigger but other than that it's a normal cake." Yumi clarified, seems like the priest still didn't hear her story that's why he didn't know.

'Normal? That's anything but normal.' Sanzo inwardly protested but kept it to himself.

"Nee-san!" Goku wailed as he brought the fairly large and heavy bowl filled with strawberry cream and fruit tidbits.

'What is this monkey trying to pull?!' Sanzo mentally screamed and almost nosebleeded at the sight of Goku wearing a frilly pink apron and partly covered strawberry cream and syrup. He got the weirdest urge to lick the pink mixture on the chubby cheeks…to make the long story short, he got turned on…which often happens......

"Thank you." Yumi took a scope from the bowl and smeared it over the syrup covered sponge cake, they didn't notice Sanzo ogling over his literally sweet Goku.

**o~o~0~o~o**

Everything ended well, the cake was finished in time and everyone liked the taste, Yumi's father complimented her for a job well done and Goku got his fill, they were even given extra strawberries and cake. By the time they got home it was already dark…and it was frustrating to Sanzo…

"Hah! That was delicious." Goku smiled contentedly as rubbed his full stomach and burped disgustingly, they grimaced at that but didn't say anything, it always happens anyway.

"Anything that's edible is delicious to you." Gojyo mocked.

"At least I don't say crappy old lines to girls like you, you stupid cockroach!" Goku retorted.

"I don't want to be called stupid by an idiotic monkey like you!" They started to wrestle, trying to overpower one another while bickering noisily, verbally beating each other.

"Don't call me idiotic when you're more stupid than I am!" Goku shouted.

SMACK!!!!! SMACK!!!!! Hit! Just like the usual but the power was 10 times the normal-no! it felt more like a hundred times.

"Both of you are morons!!! You're making a commotion!" Sanzo's veins were throbbing in annoyance, a staff from the inn came to check on them and asked them a few questions before leaving. "Stop being noisy." He commanded, Goku shut his mouth but Gojyo still had something to say.

"You talk really big for someone who didn't even know what cake we were bake and on top of that you didn't help." Gojyo muttered softly to himself but Sanzo's sharp ears still heard him.

BANG! That bullet missed him by a hair you know?! It almost hit him! And that's dangerous!!!

"What did you say? I didn't quite caught that." Sanzo was already readying his gun for the next shot; the target would preferably be the redhead's head.

"Ah! Nothing! I need to go shower now!" Gojyo hurried out and went to the bathroom without another word.

"Me too." Hakkai also went out of Sanzo's room though he took the left side bathroom he didn't plan nor want to bath with Gojyo. A few minutes passed, Sanzo was getting irritated by Goku's mere presence he was still covered in that shit they called cream, why won't he clean himself up now?! Doesn't he see that he is imposing a problem on him especially on the lower part of his anatomy…???!!!???!!!

"Oi! Monkey aren't you going to take a bath." Sanzo asked impatiently, he scowled when the younger male only gave him a clueless look.

"Eh? Gojyo and Hakkai are using all the available bathrooms." Goku replied somewhat startled. Sanzo mentally smacked himself with his own paper fan for forgetting! There are only two bathrooms in here!!! While he was inwardly beating himself up for his stupidness. Goku started to lick his cream coated finger.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Sanzo asked, cursing himself for stuttering but in this situation it didn't really matter. 'Shit! Dosen't this monkey know what is he doing?!' his 'problem' was getting harder to solve with each passing second.

Gold eyes blinked twice. "Huh? Cleaning myself." Goku said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, still unaware of the effects of his actions to his master.

"Are you cat or something?" Sanzo annoyedly asked, he felt a vein throbbing, an eyebrow twitching--oh! Make that two! The monkey-cat was really naïve sometimes he seriously wanted to strangle him.

"Ne, Sanzo this stuff is really delicious." Goku said, licking more sweets from the back of his hand, Sanzo on the other hand wasn't paying attention anymore. He was having a mental meeting whether he was going to eat his cake or not.

"Sanzo?" Goku neared his face to the blond's to the point they were almost touching, he was a bit worried Sanzo's being quiet…Sanzo's always quiet but still…

That's it! His senses took a vacation and flew away! Why did Goku have to look so cute in everything he does anyway?! It's his fault! He isn't to blame for this!!! Sanzo snapped.

Suddenly a pale hand grabbed Goku's arm and threw him on the bed, the attacker trapped him beneath his strong body. Serious amethyst stared at surprised gold ones their faces barely an inch apart, before Goku knew it pale lips were already hovering over his ear.

"Do you enjoy torturing me?" Sanzo huskily asked, he teasingly lick the shell of the ear before stabbing his tongue inside and almost instantly he withdrew it. "Do you know how you delicious you look?" Sanzo lightly blew on the moist ear sending shivers on Goku's spine, pleased with the reaction he gently nibbled the lobe to draw more sensations.

"S-S-Sanzo? Wh-what a-are you talking about?!" A deep crimson blush covered Goku's cheeks; it even spread to his ears which were currently being played with. He felt his heart thump loudly in his chest it was too loud he could barely register what Sanzo was saying. Thankful the older man stopped his toying maybe he would be able to think better but he was sadly mistaken, Goku panted hard, he didn't know why he was out of breath…probably because of his heart pumping faster.

He saw Sanzo take a juicy strawberry-from Yumi nee-san-from the bedside table and smirked at him, Sanzo let the fruit brush his lips lightly then dragged it to tanned his neck, he used it to clean the cream over it then brought it to his own lips and ate it. "It's very sweet Goku but I bet you're much more delicious." Then Sanzo ravished his neck thoroughly making sure he licks every single drop of cream left on him.

Goku didn't speak, not that he could say anything and even if he tried he'll be sure it will be some girbish not even he himself could understand. What was Sanzo doing to him?! "Ah!" he felt teeth biting his sensitive neck, now he was sure Sanzo was devouring him, eating him alive but he wasn't stopping him, he was letting Sanzo do whatever he wanted…what should he do?!

"I bet this tastes a hundred times better." Sanzo whispered as he ran his thumb lightly on the soft pink lips before pressing his own on them. His right hand held Goku's reddened cheeks while the other was slipping under the white shirt; he lightly skimmed the flat stomach. The naughty pale hand went further until they reached a perky nipple and squeezed, the brunette gasped unintentionally allowing Sanzo's entrance to his sweet mouth.

Sanzo let his tongue wander in the moist cavern, he memorized the shape, taste, warmth…everything. Goku was so sweet, typical but it wasn't a bad thing. He nibbled at the plump lips before entering he was flooded once again by the unexplainable sweetness, the blond felt hand clawing his black shirt. 'He must be out of breath.' He inwardly smirked at the innocent reaction. He gave one last lick on the swollen red lips before pulling away. "They're really tasty." Sanzo complimented, Goku if possible blush even harder.

While he waited for the brunette to catch his breath Sanzo decided Goku was still dirty so he brought the hand clutching his shirt to his mouth and cleaned it, Goku's breath hitched, eyes wide as he watched the blond licked his hand, his blush returned full force. 'He's very cute.' He swooped down for another kiss but…

"Genjyo Sanzo! Give us your scripture or prepare to die!!!" Breaking windows and the blabbering youkai interrupted them, Sanzo trembled in anger. The brave monster was about to some more shit but something prevented him.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Eh?" The youkai behind looked taken aback when he saw three of the men in front were shot, including the noisy rambling one. His instincts told him to run for his life because he was sure to be massacred but it was already too late to run. He didn't have time to run much less think so why was he still here standing?!

"You bastards…DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE INTURRUPTING???!!!!!" Sanzo charged at the enemies outside and mercilessly shot them down one by one, not that he had mercy anyway.

"Sanzo!" Hakkai shouted in panic as he and Gojyo burst into the room, they suddenly felt the youkais in this room so they hurriedly went here…only to be petrified by the enraged monk apparently having a good time torturing those poor youkais.

"Goku, what's gotten on to him?" Hakkai asked the boy who was standing in the middle of the room, dazed by Sanzo's incredible power.

"I don't know." Goku said with a clueless look, all he knew was, he and Sanzo were doing something then the youkais butted in. 'Sanzo didn't have to be so mad about it, I mean they always bother us in every unexpected times. Sanzo should be angrier at them when they are interrupting our meals!' Little did he know that he was actually the meal Sanzo was eating and they disturbed it.

"What do you mean you don't know? He's even more fierce than usual…" Gojyo said in disbelief as he pointed at Sanzo outside beating the crap out of those poor souls.

"Well let's not bother him or else we will be the ones killed." Hakkai smiled though he looks also a bit shaken, he went out the room seeing no point being in there when he didn't have a purpose. Sanzo looked like he wanted to kill the bastards by himself so he'll let him be, besides he could guess what happened from judging from Goku's swollen lips, clean neck, ruffled clothes, it was kinda obvious really. Cause he somewhat sensed Sanzo's sexual frustration.

"I kinda feel sorry for them." Gojyo said as he glanced at the youkais' faces, they clearly spelled fear, he took his leave. He didn't want to get involved; he preferred his head on his neck rather on the floor…or worse smashed to pieces and fed to the dogs.

"Me too." Goku agreed before following them.

**0o0o0o0o0**

"W-we're so so-sorry!!!" The last one begged and pleaded for his life or painless death but Sanzo looked like he won't let anyone easy.

"You bastards, you ruined my chance, I thought today was when I could do xxx to Goku!!!" Dark murderous, deadly aura surrounded him as he crackled his knuckles, he grinned evilly before violently punching and kicking the enemy, he didn't bother loading the gun after using the first 6 bullets, these bastards deserve to feel the wrath of his sexual frustration!!!

"AHHH!!!!!!"

**-:-The End-:-**

**~AngelYuuri**

**A/N: **Azirahl'll beta this one soon enough. I hope you liked it! I mean this is my first Saiyuki fanfic and the characters have too complicated personalities for me to write but I tried my best! Actually at first, I thought that Sanzo was very quiet and reserved but now that I think about it he talks quite a lot and acts normal enough.

This one took so long you could even ask Azirahl! Review and I'll give you strawberry cake Goku's!!! Actually I prefer chocolate cakes and a lot more kinds of cakes rather that strawberry ones but in the end white icing and strawberries covered ukes are the best! Speaking of cakes, I remember drawing a SasuNaru pic on a chocolate cake, check it out.


End file.
